bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
V.A.M.P.I.R.E.
The V.A.M.P.I.R.E. (V'ile '''A'nd 'M'ontrous 'PI'oneer of 'RE'generation) is a semi-blimp that can drain the monkeys' essence to strengthen itself! At the start, it has 2500 HP, but it's not its "max" HP, it's just its starting HP, so it can go beyond it if you don't kill it fast enough! This form moves as fast as a Red Bloon and only has the following ability: *Vampirism: Shoots a beam from its eyes to a tower. Said tower's HP will start to decrease when the V.A.M.P.I.R.E.'s HP will start to increase. For each HP the blimp drain, the blimp will gain 25HP from that (which means if it kills a tower with 10 HP, then it'll gain 250 HP). It takes 0.1s to drain 1 HP. (Note: The blimp doesn't actually suck blood. It's in fact a laser beam which can transform towers into data then the data's absorbed by the blimp, so this move can work with both organic and mechanic towers!) Oh, and the beam only lasts for 2.5s, meaning it can only drain 25HP per beam at most. Simple, right? Well, try to kill it fast, because if it ever manages to reach 6000 HP, it'll burn itself and transform to... This blimp has 6000 HP at the "start" (the number of HP it needs to transform into this, duh!). It moves as fast as a Blue Bloon (because of the fire engine) and has the following abilities: *Vampirism: Like above. *Vampire Fangs: Shoots its 2 large blades out. These blades do 20 HP damage each and can pierce through as many towers as they want. After a while, the blades are recreated through nano-technology. Oh, did I mention that '''the blade also cuts towers so badly it makes them leaks data, and thus the blimp can also drain the cut towers' HP like Vampirism? (The tower doesn't lose any more health, but the V.A.M.P.I.R.E. do gain its extra 500 HP!) *''Fire Lasers:'' Shoots a beam from its eye like Vampirism, but this time, instead of draining HP from 1 single tower, this beam can pierce through infinite towers (just like most laser beams) and deals 15 HP damage. The worst thing? Those towers will burn and continue to lose 3 HP per second for the next 5 seconds! *''Red Sun:'' Its ultimate ability and exactly what makes this thing a bastard. When activated, the fiery orb at the back of the blimp will explode, burning every towers in the screen and make them lose 4HP per second for the next 7 seconds. After this move though, this blimp will be downgraded to a normal V.A.M.P.I.R.E. Day and Night *The V.A.M.P.I.R.E. will be much more likely to spawn at Night than at Day. *This blimp won't be negatively affected by the Night, that means it'll still keep its speed and attack rate, unlike other blimps! *At Day, however, it'll lose 10 HP each second. But it's only vulnerable to daylight, it won't lose HP automatically when spawned in the indoors "Lights on" version! Trivia *Again, put this wherever you want. I currently don't have any Special Missions conception to put this blimp in. However, make sure that you place this blimp somewhere worthy, because it's very powerful once it gets to Crimson! *This is my first multi-form (not multi-part) blimp. *Because of all the data-extraction, nano-technology, and transforming things, this is actually an extremely hi-tech blimp, not a classical monster! *The BGM of the normal form is Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro *The BGM of the Crimson form is the famous Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion (this is not the version used in the Touhou 11 game, it's the one used in Touhou Hisoutensoku, but it sures sound great and I like it) (plus I can't find the old version anywhere) *Crimson V.A.M.P.I.R.E.'s green flame suggests it's under the influence of an Auracryst, and thus also contains Aurae Dust. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Capital Blimps Category:Multi-form blimps Category:Approved Conceptions Category:Conception Gallery Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Semi-blimps